


H-E Double Pocky Sticks (Karma Akabane x Reader)

by Animebaby00



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert, Teasing, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animebaby00/pseuds/Animebaby00
Summary: Your nerves were tingling with unease as you came closer to your destination, the sight of a certain redhead causing your breath to hitch in your throat.Karma Akabane. The class sadist, excellent assassin, and the boy you had a HUGE crush on.And you had been dared to play The Pocky Game with him.~~~~~~~Pocky Day 2020
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Reader, Akabane Karma/Reader
Kudos: 169





	H-E Double Pocky Sticks (Karma Akabane x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone ! 
> 
> So for those who don't know, aside from being Veterans day, November 11th is also Pocky Day ! 
> 
> So to celebrate, here's is a one-shot with Class 1-E's red haired sadist. >.<

"Hnng Nakamura….how could you do this to me ?" 

Your body was covered with a nervous sweat while your heart was pumping a mile a minute against your ribcage, your hands clutching a box of pocky against your chest. Your steps were small, quick, and stiff as you made your way to the center of the baseball field. 

It was lunch time, and your class had been pushed outside by your yellow tentacled teacher for some much needed fresh air. But upon looking around, he wasn't actually there, probably off in a place you could only guess. Italy, Hawaii, you had no idea. 

But how you wish you could fly away yourself at Mach 20 to escape this situation. 

A game of truth or dare with Kayano, Okuda, Rinka, Nakamura, Toka and yourself. What could happen ?

The absolute worst, most horrible, terrible, agonizing, and embarrassing thing. 

Of course it was your own fault for picking dare, and when Nakamura had the say nonetheless ! And now you were paying for it. 

Your nerves were tingling with unease as you came closer to your destination, the sight of a certain redhead causing your breath to hitch in your throat.

Karma Akabane. The class sadist, excellent assassin, and the boy you had a HUGE crush on.

And you had been dared to play The Pocky Game with him. 

Lucky you. 

Thing is, he wasn't alone, which made the situation 10 times worse. Two other members of your class were with him. You recognized one as Tomohito Sugino and the other, his shock of blue hair immediately giving him away, as Nagisa Shiota. 

You were on good terms with both of them, Nagisa especially. You were both actually really good friends, and you never complained about his presence. 

Except for now. 

Especially because he just HAD to call out your name as he saw you approaching the three of them, hand shooting up in a wave.

"Oh, hi Y/N-chan !"

You groaned quietly under your breath, hands shaking at what you were about to do. Still, you mustered up a greeting.

"H-hi Nagisa." 

You cringed at how nervous that sounded. And it didn't go unnoticed.

You squeaked, not expecting a finger to tilt your chin up so suddenly, only to find the person of interest right at your disposal.

Karma's fierce,gradiented eyes met yours, his lips turned up into an amused smirk.

Curse that stupid ( yet attractive ) smirk.

"Heh, what's got you so hot and bothered ?"

"It's..ehm...I…" you stuttered.

"Karma-kun !" Nagisa exclaimed sternly, tugging at his arm to pull him away from you.

"Hey now, come on, I'm just curious." 

"Seriously ?" Sugino butted in, "That's how you show curiosity ?"

Your head darted back and both at Sugino and Nagisa as they scolded the red head, who stood there with his hands in his pockets, completely unfazed by it all. 

You put both your hands up, waving them frantically to get their attention.

"Sugino, Nagisa, i-it's okay ! Really ! Y-you don't need to do...this."

You paused, watching the three of them direct their stare down at your feet. 

You blinked and looked down yourself, a gasp leaving your lips upon your realization. 

You had no idea how you had forgotten, but putting your hands up as quickly as you did had resulted in the unknown release of the box of pocky you had been gripping between your palms.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here ?"

Your eyes widened at Karma, who had bent down to pick up the box of pocky, taking no hesitation in opening up both the box and foil containing the stick-like biscuits. 

He picked one from the package and stuck the frosted end in his mouth then folded the flap of the box closed and shoved it into his back pocket. 

"H-hey those are m-"

It was then as if timing had a mind of its own as the sound of the bell signaling that lunch was over pierced your eardrums. 

Korosensei HATED tardiness so it was mandatory that you get back to class as soon as possible to save yourself the lecture of the importance of being on time. 

But that of course...meant that you couldn't fulfill Nakamura's dare !

…

…

...

Oh well….nothing you could do about it now. You turned to make a beeline for the classroom.

That is, until someone grabbed your wrist.

"Hey Nagisa, Sugino." Karma spoke with the pocky stick held between his teeth, " Go ahead without us. We'll be right behind ya."

You blinked, "Karma ?" You questioned.

Nagisa nodded with no evident concern for the situation, "Alright...but you better hurry! I don't know if I can cover for you again. Last time barely worked."

Karma waved a hand nonchalantly, "Don't worry about us. Just go."

You watched in nervous confusion as Sugino and Nagisa walked off. Your want to call out for them was strong, but the words were caught in your throat.

"So, these are yours then huh ?"

You pressed your lips together as you hesitantly raised your head up higher to meet Karma's gaze. 

"Y-yeah. Why ?" 

A gasp left your lips when he stepped closer to you, mere inches away from your face. 

Even with the pocky in his mouth, he was still able to grin cheekily, devious intrigue shining in his half lidded eyes. 

"Well ? Aren't we gonna play ?"

You were confused, "Huh ?"

"Y'know. The Pocky Game."

"W-Wha-!" You were completely bewildered. How did he know ?!

"Come on, Y/N. Were assassin's." He said matter of factly, "Part of that is paying attention to detail. I could see Nakamura smiling at you from a mile away. Besides…"

He leaned closer to you, " Isn't it against the rules to bail out on a dare?" 

You bit your lip, watching as Karma flicked the pocky stick up and down between his teeth. 

So badly you wanted to run away...but he was just too damn tempting. 

Screw it.

You leaned your head forward, albeit hesitantly, and enveloped the other end of the pocky in your mouth. Once you did that, you started taking small nibbles forward. 

Karma did the same, inching his lips closer and closer to yours. 

As he came closer, you could feel his breath exhaled from his nose against your skin, your hair fluttering in the light breeze around you both, tickling the skin of his cheek. 

Warmth spread across your face and you could've sworn Karma's was turning a light shade of pink. 

So close. 

Just a few more centimeters and-

"WHERE ARE KARMA AND Y/N?!" 

You jolted back, nearly losing your footing due to the booming loud voice while Karma's head simply snapped in the direction of the sound, the remaining small remnants of the pocky were broken in half on the ground. 

Great.

"Woops." Karma shrugged, "Guess teach got back sooner than I thought he would." 

You groaned, not in the mood for another lengthy lesson on time management from your tentacled teacher, but that's what you get. 

Karma excels quite often in drawing people in with his games. You'd just fallen in as another victim.

The red headed male watched as you once again began to walk away in the direction of the classroom like you did before. He didn't stop you.

But he did do something else. 

You were right at the entrance of the building, gripping the handle of the shutter door where he stopped directly behind you, placing his warm hand on top of yours.

"What are you-?"

"Here take these."

You flinched as he flipped your hand over, plopping the box of pocky in the center of your palm. 

"You can have them," you said flatly, "I don't need-mmph!"

Your eyes were as wide as saucers as Karma unexpectedly stepped forward, placing his hand over your mouth, completely shutting you up. 

You were positive your face was as red as his hair, maybe even darker.

"Just keep them on you," he whispered lowly, gently removing his hand from your slightly parted lips, "And meet me by the shed in the back after school."

You swallowed thickly, "W-why ?"

He opened the door to the hall and stepped inside, looking behind him at your form standing nervously a few feet away from him and you saw as another teasing smirk grace his lips.

" _ So we can finish what we started _ ."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for reading ! 
> 
> Happy Pocky (and Veterans) Day !


End file.
